A matter of feeling
by Moonyta
Summary: Sirius es fugitivo, y Remus lo aloja en su casa. Los sentimientos de ambos no han cambiaod a pesar de los años, pero ahora el recuerdo de Azkaban los separa. Slash


Disclaimer: NO soy Rowling... pero Remus y Sirius si son mío...y todo eso que se suele poner aquí y allá. XDDDD. En fin...

Dedico este fic a Hermi16 por está de cumple y es genial la chica (y no me retes porque es un poquitín triste, eh? Que te quedas sin regalo!! XDDD) y a Winamark, porque se me dio la gana y porque me cae bien y porque siempre me deja reviews que me suben el ánimo. XDD. Y ya no las aburro más y empiezo.

A matter of feeling 

By Tomoe KR Lupin

Era increíble lo mucho que se puede destruir a un hombre. Como un ser lleno de vida puede convertirse en lo que Sirius se había convertido, en un ser con ojos vacíos, al cual le costaba recordar momentos felices, y más parecía un muerto en vida. Delgado y opacado por el sufrimiento de doce años en Azkaban.

Remus sentía que se destrozaba al ver a Sirius así, pero como siempre lo ocultaba bien y con una sonrisa le ofreció una taza de café, que le otro tomó con gesto huraño y sin agradecer... y eso era lo que más le dolía al licántropo. Su indiferencia, y su dolor. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa, hubiese dado su alma con tal de ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento al animago... y sin embargo ahí esta él, sin poder hacer nada, tan solo tendiéndole una taza de café y sonriendo como si nada pasara, a pesar de que por dentro quería morirse.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, Sirius?

Sirius no contestó, simplemente empinó el codo y tomó de un trago el contenido de la taza que ya se había enfriado lo justo.

- Creo que sería conveniente que te quedaras aquí por un tiempo – señaló el licántropo mirando al animago – aquí estarás seguro. ¿O es que tienes otros planes?

- ¿Planes? ¿Crees que aquí estaré seguro?... ¡¡¿CREES QUE VOY A QUEDARME SENTADO AQUÍ, MIENTRAS VOLDEMORT REUNE NUEVAMENTE A SU EJERCITO DE MORTÍFAGOS?!!

Remus se quedó en silencio... no es que esperase que Sirius se quedara tranquilo o algo por el estilo, es que simplemente pensó que podrían disfrutar un tiempo juntos, como cuando eran adolescentes... como cuando eran amantes, recordar viejos tiempos y tratar de aliviar el dolor que Sirius cargaba, pero se recriminó eso al escuchar las palabras del animago. Iluso, se dijo a si mismo, estás viejo y cansado... y además él no volvió por ti, volvió por Harry y por Dumbledore se lo ordeno... que tu lo sigas amando no significa que el sentimiento sea recíproco, se lamentó, que no se te olvide que fue un año en el que apenas si tuviste noticias de él. No habían hablado de eso, pero Remus había creído que luego de aquel abrazo en la casa de los Gritos las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado, que doce años no habían borrado el amor que había entre ellos y durante el año que siguió a su fuga de la prisión, él lo había estado esperando... pero Sirius nunca llegó. Iluso... tonto y estúpido lobo, se dijo con tristeza.

- Lo siento – murmuró suavemente, recogiendo la taza que Sirius había tirado sin querer.

- ¡Sentirlo!! ¡Pues claro, tu no viviste doce años en un infierno!!! ¡¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme?! ¡¿Por qué jamás fuiste a pedirme explicaciones?! – le recriminó con violencia, zarandeándolo por los hombros, mientras la taza se quebraba en mil pedazos. Y Remus gimió levemente porque le dolía el trato del animago, le dolía mucho...

- Lo siento – repitió el licántropo levemente por el comportamiento de su ex amante – Yo...

Sirius lo soltó con brusquedad, haciendo que el hombre se tambaleara, golpeándose con la mesa y soltando un leve gemido de dolor , y se tiró sobre el sillón en el que anteriormente estuviese sentado, con la cara entre las manos y con el cabello negro cayéndole sobre el rostro.

- Tu no sabes nada...

Remus lo miró con ojos húmedos, pero no dijo nada. Paciencia, está dolido, se dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas, es el efecto que Azkaban ha dejado en él. Pero aún así, dos tristes lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Sirius jamás lo había tratado así... jamás. Jamás le había recriminado algo, siempre había existido el respeto entre ellos. ¿Dónde había quedado todo lo que habían construido como pareja y como amigos???

- Entonces explícame, por favor – dijo recurriendo a todo su autocontrol

- ¿¿Para que?? ¡Jamás vas a entenderlo!! ¡Tu no has sufrido lo que yo!!! ¡¡NO SABES LO QUE ES VIVIR EN EL INFIERNO!!!

Silencio. Remus mantuvo el silencio porque sabía que si hablaba su voz se quebraría. ¿Acaso Sirius había olvidado todo...?

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – preguntó con timidez, luego de un rato mientras recogía los pedazos de la taza rota.

- Quiero estar solo – dijo con frialdad y eso si dolió al hombre de ojos dorados.

- Si necesitas algo estaré en...

- ¡¡QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, TE HE DICHO!!!!!!

Remus lo miró, pero nuevamente no dijo nada. Se dirigió con paso tranquilo a su habitación en el segundo piso de la pequeña cabaña, pero luego de cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, ahogando los gemidos con la almohada

- Paciencia, debo ser fuerte, por él y por mi. Aún puedo salvar este amor... – murmuró entre sollozos.

Claro, pensó mirando con nostalgia los pedazos de taza que habían en el suelo, él no sabe nada. Yo estaba pudriéndome en Azkaban, y él aquí, tranquilo como siempre... ni siquiera me buscó... ni siquiera me pidió explicaciones... y sin embargo...

El temor lo había apartado de él, pensó que los sentimientos del licántropo habían cambiado. No lo podía culpar, era solo que para él, Remus seguía siendo su único amor y...

Maldición... no debió ser tan violento con él. El licántropo no había hecho nada. Nada aparte de aparentar que nada había ocurrido. Movió la cabeza con violencia. ¿Por qué intentaba culparlo de algo de lo cual Remus no tenía la culpa?

¿Valdría una disculpa??, se preguntó con temor. ¿Lo perdonaría por su arrebato??

Miró los pequeños pedazos de taza y rogó por no haber destruido el amor que se profesaban al igual que esa taza.

Cuando Sirius tocó en la puerta de la habitación, nadie respondió y se llenó de ira nuevamente. Una ira irracional y lo sabía, así que decidió entrar, aparentando calma. Pero solo apretó los dientes cuando vio que Remus dormía profundamente sobre la cama.

Ahí está!!, se dijo mentalmente, tu pensando en disculparte y él durmiendo muy feliz de la vida, y de pronto sintió deseos de saltar sobre él y golpearlo, pero sólo lo miró fríamente.

Algunas veces sentía que lo odiaba, por no haber pasado pro Azkaban, por tener siempre esa sonrisa (que por otro lado amaba), por creer que solo con ella y una tableta de chocolate se podía arreglar cualquier cosa (y deseaba con todo el alma poder ser como él, como su pequeño lobito), por haber podido seguir viviendo, mientras él se quedaba como detenido en el tiempo, siempre azorado por las mismas pesadillas y los mismos gritos de aquellos a los que había querido, los que en sueños le recriminaban por haber dejado huérfano a cierto niño o por haber confiado en quien no debía, por ser inocente, porque si Remus hubiese sido culpable... pero por eso no podía odiarlo, aunque trataba a veces, porque lo amaba demasiado, por haber podido comenzar de nuevo, por haberlo olvidado (y vaya que equivocado estaba!)

Pensó en dar un fuerte portazo o ponerse a gritar, pero algo lo detuvo y decidió acercarse el hombre lobo. Verlo dormir, había echo aflorar cosas que creía perdidas.

Debía reconocer que el licántropo había envejecido rápidamente, su cabello antes castaño como la miel estaba ahora veteado de múltiples mechones plateados, su cuerpo atlético ahora estaba más delgado y tenía rostro cansado y enfermo... sonrió. Era la primera vez que sonreía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se sentía bien, porque al menos sabía que Azkaban no había matado completamente al Sirius de antes... aún sonreía cuando miraba dormido al hombre que amaba.

De pronto se preguntó que habría echo Remus durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Habría echo nuevos amigos? ¿Habría comenzado de nuevo? ¿Habría olvidado los siete años más maravillosos de la vida, esos en los que ellos eran más que amigos? ¿Cómo le habría ido con la vida?... ¿habría salido con alguien?... y sintió temor... ¿se... habría... casado?

Vamos, se dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello entrecano, ¿por qué siento temor? Sería lo más normal... pero... ¿por qué siempre pensé que me había estado esperando?. Soy un estúpido... quizás está saliendo con alguien, después de todo yo era el 'traidor', y sonrió con amargura, mientras miraba ese rostro más pálido de lo usual y esas mejillas sonrojadas.

La rabia se disipaba al mirarlo, aunque aún estaba presente, pero verlo ahí le traía a la mente recuerdos que creía olvidados por siempre. La sensación de sus labios, o como decía su nombre o su sonrisa que parecía un coro de ángeles, o sus ojos... ¿húmedos??. Se inclinó, extrañado porque sus pestañas estaban...

¿Acaso había llorado? Siguió los surcos secos de lágrimas, pero que ahora veía con claridad, disipada la furia sin causa. ¿Acaso había llorado por... su culpa? Claro, Remus podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no que la persona que amaba le gritara de la forma en la que él lo había hecho, siempre había sido así y... ¿acaso eso significaba que aún era algo para Remus?? ¿Y si así fuera???

Lo tomó en brazos y abrió la cama con cuidado, temiendo despertarlo y ganarse una mirada de desprecio. Con cuidado lo depositó nuevamente en ella y decidió que mejor le pondría el pijama, se acostaría a su lado, como antes... y es que solo Dios sabía cuanto necesitaba el calor de Remus nuevamente... y si su Remus tenía ahora otro amor se disculparía achacándole la culpa a sus años en Azkaban (que de algo sirvieran, no?), así que le quitó la ropa con cuidado, lentamente, como temiendo que fuese otro de sus sueños para despertarse en su celda, como siempre.

Remus lo amaba, o por lo menos aún lo quería. Ahora no le cabían dudas. Remus nunca se quejaba, nunca decía nada, se olvidaba de sí mismo a favor de él, de Sirius, desde que eran estudiantes había sido así. Que si había que quedarse haciendo una guardia, cuando estaban en la Primera Guerra contra Voldemort, Remus siempre decía que ya había dormido y tomaba la guardia para que él durmiera... y al día siguiente se enteraba por Lily o James, o quien sabe quien, ahora mismo no lo recordaba, que había pasado toda la tarde traduciendo manuscritos a pedido de Dumbledore. Y también estaba esa vez que estuvieron comiendo una semana tacos porque a él se le había ocurrido que quería aprender a cocinar y Remus siempre sonreía cuando veía en la mesa los tacos listos y le decía que estaban deliciosos e incluso se repetía. Nunca se enteró de que Sirius había dejado de cocinar tacos porque una tarde Lily comentó sin querer que Remus odiaba los tacos desde que era un estudiante. Era esas veces en las que Sirius comprendía cuanto podía amarlo el licántropo, porque se lo demostraba en cosas pequeñas, pero que tenían un significado especial. Como cuando olvidaba su aniversario y cuando le pedía perdón a Remus, este simplemente sonreía y lo besaba en los labios antes de entregarle el regalo que él no había olvidado comprar. Y ahora la historia se repetía. Remus no se quejó o gritó o nada cuando lo zarandeó con violencia o cuando le grito, simplemente estuvo ahí, callado, dándole tu apoyo en silencio, siempre a su lado, y él era tan estúpido que no lo había notado... ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿cómo podía haber olvidado que solo ayer había sido noche de luna llena? ¿cómo había olvidado que las transformaciones eran terribles? ¿cómo había olvidado todo el dolor que ellas le causaban al licántropo?... ¿cómo había olvidado... que Remus siempre lo había amado?

El torso del licántropo tenía más cicatrices de las que él recordaba, y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas. El lugar de donde lo había zarandeado sangraba, porque lo había apretado con demasiada fuerza y la herida se había abierto.

Buscó hasta que encontró algo con que limpiar las heridas abiertas, y una vez curado, se metió en la cama y abrazó al licántropo con cuidado, pero con firmeza.

'_¡¡NO SABES LO QUE ES VIVIR EN EL INFIERNO!!!'_ le había gritado. Que tonto, pensó, que poco derecho tenía a compadecerse, más aún cuando Remus había vivido toda su vida en el infierno por ser un licántropo, luego por ser un licántropo que había perdido a su manada

-Te amo... perdóname – murmuró suavemente en su oído mientras lo tomaba por la cintura

La sensación era cálida y agradable, como un suave letargo del que no quería despertar jamás, porque era esa sensación, pasada, pero jamás olvidada, que tenía cuando estaba en los brazos del animago y compartían en silencio y con sonrisas un amor que no podía expresarse en palabras.

Añoraba el amor del animago... y sintió que como antes de dormirse, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

- No llores... yo jamás quise hacerte llorar, y si soy demasiado arrogante al creer que esas lágrimas son por mi, discúlpame – y unos brazos fuertes lo estrecharon contra un cuerpo cálido

Remus se sobresaltó y se sentó en la cama de un golpe, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Sirius... yo... discúlpame...

- En ese caso debería ser yo el que pidiera disculpas por meterme en tu cama sin tu consentimiento – sonrió el animago, con una sonrisa que Remus pensó perdida, porque significaba años de juventud y amistad.

- No hay nada que perdonar... – Remus bajó la mirada, triste – mi cama siempre ha sido la tuya – dijo con temor a ser rechazado

Pero no hubo respuesta, así que alzó el rostro tímidamente, esperando que Sirius no tuviese otro arrebato violento

- Perdóname... – dijo el animago, con ojos serios

- Ya te dije que... – comenzó el licántropo, peor Sirius lo interrumpi

- Perdóname por gritarte ayer, por ser tan condenadamente estúpido, por hacerte daño a pesar de que eres lo que más amo, por no darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, por echarte la culpa de lo que no tienes culpa, y por tantas cosas que ahora mismo no recuerdo, pero que también te debo pedir perdón

Remus tocó suavemente su rostro, una caricia suave y tierna, como siempre eran, y Sirius supo que Remus seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de los años, seguía simplemente siendo SU Moony, Su lobito, Su Remus.

- Perdóname tú porque no estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste, porque no luche por lo que creía correcto, porque confié más en lo que otros decían de ti en vez de lo que yo sabía siendo que nadie te conocía mejor que yo, por no poder quitar ese dolor que llevas, por...

Sirius lo calló con un beso tierno, que fue haciéndose apasionado conforme el animago sentía más ansias de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se separaron jadeantes y rojos, Sirius con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que Remus contestó con ojos llenos de amor

- Si seguimos disculpándonos nos haremos viejos y no terminaremos nunca... y hay mejores cosas que hacer... – le dio un apretón en el trasero

- ¡Sirius Black, eres imposible!! – dijo Remus abrazando al animago

- Pero antes de pasar a cosas más interesantes, quiero decirte que lamento todo lo que dije ayer sobre...

- Sirius, eso ya no tiene importancia y...

- Shhh... necesita decirlo – Remus lo miró con paciencia en los ojos dorados y sin embargo risa en sus labios rosados – discúlpame por haber desconfiado de ti, por haber pensado que tu eras el traidor, por haberme hecho el incomprendido, por haberme pensado víctima cuando tu has sufrido mucho más por tu maldición, y yo lo olvidé, demasiado metido en mi, demasiado egoísta para verlo, siendo que eres la persona que más derecho tiene a golpearme porque aunque yo sufrí, tu lo has hecho más y sin embargo siempre has sido fuerte y nunca te quejas y...

- Te amo – lo calló Remus

Sirius lo miró, con algo de asombro y frunció el ceño:

- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que he estado diciendo?

- Nop... es que ya te disculpé todo lo que tenía que disculparte y refiero admirarte que oírte decir tonterías – sonrió con dulzura

Sirius sonrió también. Le basta eso para saber que había sido perdonado por todos sus errores en esta vida, en la pasada y en las siguiente. Remus era lo único que valía la pena.

Lo tomó entre los brazos y se dedicó a llenarlo de besos, a recuperar el tiempo perdido

- ¿Remus?- dijo entre besos

- Mmmmm...?? – preguntó dejándose llevar

- Alguna vez... saliste con alguien?? – preguntó con una tono de voz firme y despreocupada, que era solo apariencia

- No, siempre has sido el único – sonrió Remus perdiéndose en los ojos grises del animago, para luego besarlo.

Sirius sonrió antes de hundir se en el cuello del licántropo y comenzar con pequeños mordiscos

- Te amo – murmuró – y te tengo, es lo único que importa

- Yo también te amo, Paddy – suspiró Remus con placer

Fin.

........... ¿qué tal???......... bueno... no sé muy bien que decir. A mi me ha gustado este fic, disfruté mucho haciéndolo, aunque no me atreví con el lemmon, así que no me odien. Emmmm, nada más por el momento, ojalá que me dejen hartos review (ojalá que nadie me tire tomatazos ni nada, prefiero una crítica constructiva que soy novata en esto aún y no quiero que me maten el gustó por escribir con un '¡¡DEJA DE HACER ESAS PORQUERÍAS!!!') y si alguien quiere agregarme a msn, yo feliz ) .

Ah!! Y casi lo olvido. Muchas gracias a Kakano, ArashiK, Winamark (por ser cliente frecuente y dejar siempre un review. Muchas gracias niña!!) y a todas las que me han dejado un review, que me ponen muy felices


End file.
